1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to communicating multimedia data, and more particularly, to a system and method of communicating high quality multimedia data via a public Internet connection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Due to factors such as, for example, non-standard pixel size, bandwidth limitations, and latency limitations, an Internet connection is typically not used to transmit high quality multimedia data in a professional broadcast environment. Rather, to achieve high quality, low latency transmission of multimedia data, professional broadcasters have traditionally relied on satellite technology, which may be both expensive and complicated.
For example, consider an exemplary scenario in which a television program being produced for live broadcast involves an interviewer located in New York interviewing a guest located in Cleveland. Using current commonly used broadcasting technology, a location survey would first have to be performed at the office building in Cleveland to determine a location to park a satellite truck. The chosen location must permit the satellite truck to have a sufficient line-of-sight to communicate with a particular satellite that can be utilized by the broadcaster. The satellite truck may originate from out of town, and the satellite operator(s) may have to be lodged near the office building. The satellite truck requires external power, which is received either from the office building or a generator that must be brought to the office building. In addition, the audio/video cables must be passed through from the floor of the office building at which the guest is located to the ground floor, passing through stairwells, fire doors, etc. The same or similar obstacles may also be present at the location in New York.